Inu Yasha: Let's Not Start This Again
by The Pokemon Reader
Summary: Rick Pepito's Back! Kagome and Inuyasha have lots of trouble ahead of them! And Shippou's older cousin Mesuno has a dead friend that might come back to life! And What?! Sango has a dead older sister that's come back too?! Read What's Wrong With Kagome 1st
1. Default Chapter

Inu Yasha  
Let's Not Start This Again  
By: The Pokemon Reader  
  
*********************************** Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters. But I do own Mesuno Kitsune and Rick Peptio. And if you'd like to use them you your Inuyasha stories, ask first, it's more likely I'll say yes. ^.~ Enjoy! *****************************************  
  
Chapter 1 - The Return of Rick Pepito and Mesuno's Past  
  
It was another day at Kagome's House, her Grandfather telling her friends off by telling them that she's sick. Today, Kagome's lost her last nerve and is running after her grandpa to strangle him. "GRANDPA!!! YOU'VE GOTTEN OFF MY LAST NERVE, YOU'RE SO DEAD!!!" Kagome yelled. Her grandfather just kept running, he ran all the way to Hospital, at least he would be safe there. Kagome saw that she was at the Hospital, and got the picture. "Oh great. I'm at the Hospital, I can't kill Grandpa here.... Well, he'll be there for a while, I'll go see Inuyasha!" Kagome said to herself happily. She ran as fast as she could back to her house. She grabbed her stuff, and didn't bother to change. She was wearing a nice pale yellow dress and a pale purple jacket. She also wore a necklace that had a pink flower, and the circle in the middle was light blue. She grabbed her backpack, ran into the shrine, closed the door, and jumped into the Well.  
  
In Feudal Japan.....  
  
It was just the usual kind of thing, Shippou sitting in a tree by the Bone-Eater's Well, waiting and hoping that the special girl who overcame time would come out. On the ground, Miroku was once again, trying to spy on Sango taking a dip in a hot spring near by, while Inuyasha was improving his "skills" with the Tetsusaiga. There was a bright light coming out of the Well, and the girl with hair the color of ebony, and eyes of amber jumped out of the Well with a huge backpack on her back. "Kagome!" Shippou exclaimed as he jumped out of the tree and landed on top of Kagome's backpack. "Nice to see that you're back, Kagome...." a girl's voice said. Kagome looked in the direction of the voice and saw a girl with fiery red hair, red fox ears, and a bushy red fox tail leaning against the tree Shippou was in. The girl wasn't looking up at Kagome, she was looking down at the ground. Kagome just smiled, then giggled. "You think this is funny?" the girl asked, her bright green eyes looking at Kagome, but she did not move her body in her direction. "You're usually just practicing being serious, so why wouldn't I be? Heheh..." Kagome giggled. "I know, but this is for real.... something bad is going to happen today... something BIG and BAD..." the girl said, her expression stayed serious. Kagome stopped giggling, she looked at the girl, then a girl that looked a bit like Kagome walked up behind the girl and jumped on the girl's back! "Hey Mesuno! Why Are You Always Scaring Them?!" the similar girl to Kagome asked with a cute expression. "I'm not Trying to, Sango!! I'm serious!! I sense something bad!!" the girl with red hair yelled frustratedly. She was going to flip the girl on her back off, but she jumped off and looked at Mesuno. "Well then, why hasn't this evil presence revealed itself yet?" Sango asked with a kinda sarcastic and kinda serious look. "If they're anything like Naraku was, then we may be in serious trouble!" Kagome screamed in a frightened tone. The monk, Miroku stepped into the conversation. "Mesuno's right, there's something bad around.... I felt it over by Inuyasha...." the monk said with no tone at all. Kagome and Mesuno caught it, no tone? That is just not right, especially for Miroku. They looked at him, then saw his eyes. They were blank!! Kagome could also sense a Jewel Shard in his back. "Um.... Miroku? Are you feeling ok?" Mesuno asked, walking slowly over to him. "Yes, I am feeling fine, Mesuno. Now are you going to go check by Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, still with no tone. Mesuno got up, walked over to Miroku and slapped him with her clawed hand. His blank eyes went back to normal, and he was back. "Huh? What's happened?" Miroku asked. "You probably were being controled...." Mesuno said, her back to a tree, her arms crossed, and her head facing the ground with her eyes closed. "WHAT?! That Is Impossible!!" the monk yelled. Mesuno looked at him with eyes that looked like she was going to kill him. Miroku always fell for that trick everytime. "Alright, alright, it really isn't really impossible..... But still, whatever was controlling me was right, I really did sense something by Inuyasha..." Miroku spoke, with an actual tone this time. Mesuno walked behind Miroku and grabbed the Jewel Shard in his back. She walked over to Kagome and handed it to her. Mesuno turned to Miroku, she cracked her knuckles and responded, "Well, then maybe I should go ahead and inspect....." She ran VERY fast towards where Inuyasha was, taking Shippou with her. Sango blinked and asked, "Everywhere she gos, she takes Shippou with her... Why does she do that?" Kagome and Miroku sweatdropped. "Mesuno is Shippou's older cousin, if you haven't noticed...." Kagome answered, sweatdropping as she put her huge backpack down. Sango blinked again and said, "Oh, that explains it then!" Kagome anime fell and Miroku just sweatdropped.  
  
Mesuno and Shippou hid in bushes near where Inuyasha was improving his 'skills' with the Tetsusaiga. They could both sense something evil was near, they'd have to watch Inuyasha for a while. There was an orange smoke becoming visable behind Inuyasha, Shippou sniffed. That smell.... It was so familiar.... Mesuno also sniffed, then she gasped. Thankfully, Inuyasha didn't look like he heard. Mesuno looked down at Shippou and whispered, "I know that orange smoke... It's an evil spirit that is always a boy, it often changes its shape into a human, though it is a demon.... And it also often gets into demon or human bodys, even if the body if occupied, it'll just climb right in and take control..... I should know, I've faced it before...." As Mesuno had told Shippou this, tears formed in her eyes, she quickly wiped them and turned back to watch Inuyasha and the orange smoke. Nothing was happening, so Shippou looked at Mesuno and asked, "Why were you going to cry, Mesuno? What happened when you faced it?" Tears once again filled Mesuno's eyes, she looked down at Shippou and answered, "Well, it was a long time ago.... There was this guy I really liked, he was a full fledged Wolf Demon, but he looked like he was half wolf and half human, like me, but I look like I'm half Fox.... He was really a nice guy, and then one day.... That smoke had to appear.... He breathed it all in and he began to destroy everything in his sight....." She began to cry, it was such a bad experience for her. "When I was walking over to where he lived, I found everything destroyed.... I didn't need to go looking for him.... He found me.... He evilly smirked at me... He ran towards me... An-And he slashed at me with his sword, I dodged it right in time.... Then a little of the evil was let out.... The actual guy told me to kill him.... So the evil would be let out.... He told me he'd be ok.... So I heeded his word....." She continued, the tears coming down her cheeks rapidly, "The smoke came out of his body.... But he was dieing himself..... He said that he'd come back, but he never did...." Kagome, Sango and Miroku were hiding in a near bush to where Inuyasha was practicing, and where Mesuno and Shippou were. They were all crying, Inuyasha didn't seem to have heard anything at all.  
  
Kagome wiped her tears, and wondered why Inuyasha wasn't moving. He hadn't been practicing, and she hadn't heard any sobs from him. She thought that something was wrong, she slowly moved to a bush in front of Inuyasha, then she gasped. He didn't have any pupils!! She got up and slowly walked towards him. "Inuyasha.... Is-Is it you?" she asked, slowly nearing him. He didn't move, he just stared straight at her. Then he smirked and responded, "Nice to see you again, Kagome...." It was totally weird! He was talking with two voices!! With his own voice, and another familiar voice. Kagome blinked and tried to think of who that extra voice belonged to.  
  
She gasped when she realized whos voice that was. "Rick?!" she yelled in surprise, backing away. Rick's smirk widened, he slowly walked towards Kagome as she backed away. "Took ya long enough.... Didn't I tell you I'd be back?" Rick asked, still smirking. Mesuno quickly got up and took a giant leap. She landed in front of Kagome, and she began to growl at Rick. "If you touch Kagome, you're dead meat!! I'm not going to let you break her heart the way you did mine!!" Mesuno growled, getting ready to slash him. "Hm? Oh yes, Mesuno Kitsune, I remember you perfectly.... You destroyed your beloved partner back in the forest so I would get out of his body... To bad you did all that for nothing, he's not alive, and he's NEVER going to come back! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-Ah?" Rick laughed, then stopped. He held onto his head, going down to his knees. "Ka-Kagome.... Ri-Rick's back.... He-He wants you again.... AHHH!!!!" the real Inuyasha yelled in pain, "AHH!!!! HELP ME!!! SOMEBODY!!!!! AAAHHH!!!!" Tears formed in Kagome's eyes, these were tears of hurt, pain, and sorrow. "Inuyasha!!" she yelled, her tears being released, she literally ran towards him, she hugged him as she cried. Her tears falling onto his head. The tears went right through his head and the orange smoke came out through Inuyasha's mouth. His hands fell down, and he passed out. Mesuno looked down at the ground, clenching her fists tightly, tears formed in her eyes, not for Kagome's pain, but for what Rick had said. It still rang in her head, "He's NEVER going to come back!" She turned around and walked off, leaving Shippou for the second time in her whole life.  
  
Mesuno was a full fledged Fox Demon as her younger cousin, Shippou. She prefered to look like she was half human as well. She still missed the demon she liked from the start. Her Jewel Shard Hunting partner had charcoal-colored hair, wolf eyes and a tail, no body could replace him. Mesuno climbed a rather large tree that had very strong branches. She sighed, her tears fell slowly from her eyes, to her cheeks, and down to the ground. "Rokyoku.... Why.... Why did you make me kill you....." she asked to no body, she was just talking to herself. Little did she know, that there was a boy that looked about her age, but had charcoal-colored wolf ears, hair and tail, watching her. The Soul Pipper just above him, its eyes closed all the way. "Don't worry, Mesuno... I'll come back, just like I said back then...We can look for more shards when I do..." the boy said to himself, then he, and the Soul Pipper, disappeared.  
  
Kagome sat there, Inuyasha was asleep, his head on her lap. She thought it was bad luck that Rick Pepito was back, especially since he had already been killed twice. By Mesuno, and by her and Inuyasha, this really didn't make any sense. She looked around, then saw the orange gas was back, she made a worried look, but then her braclet began to glow. She looked at Inuyasha's wrists to see that his braclet was also glowing. The heart- shaped shield from before appear once again, but this time, it appeared for one second, then it turned into a sword. Kagome picked it up and sent the blade through the gas, the gas floated away after the blade went through. Kagome blinked as the sword turned into gas itself and went back to both of the braclets. "Wow..." she whispered just before she decided she'd go to sleep as well. After she fell asleep, Mesuno fell asleep back in the tree that was very far away from the whole group.  
  
The next morning, Shippou noticed Mesuno was gone! He scurried over to Inuyasha and asked, "Inuyasha, can you show me which direction Mesuno is in?! She's not around here!!" He yelled this while crying, and looking at Inuyasha. "Why should I? I never liked having two Fox Demons on the team!!" Inuyasha answered, turning his head away from Shippou. Kagome decided to get into the conversation, "Oh come on... You know he misses her... Just look at his sad puppy dog eyes...." Inuyasha didn't move his head, but his eyes looked at Shippou. He did have puppy dog eyes, and it was sad, too. He sighed and answered, "Alright, fine...." He sniffed the air, then jumped up high, he saw a big tree and pointed his super sniffer at it. When he landed he answered, "At the big tree over there, now you satisfied?" Shippou hugged Inuyasha and exclaimed, "THANK YOU!!!!" He jumped and hugged Inuyasha, then he jumped off and ran to find Mesuno. Inuyasha blinked and looked at Kagome. "I think he hugged me when he was actually aiming for you...." he spoke, a weird look on his face. Kagome just chuckled, then watched the small fox demon run after its only family that is left.  
  
Mesuno had just woken up with a start, the dream she had was from what happened in the past, from what happened the day she had to kill Rokyoku the Wolf Youkai. She took a deep breath and put her hand on her forehead. "I could have done without that nasty memory.... Now I'm wishing I never listened to kill him... But still, the smoke was let out.... And that's a good thing...." she said to herself, removing her hand from her head and crossing her arms over her chest. She sighed and stared out of the horizon, the sun wasn't fully out yet, it was only half out. Shippou was running, he looked at the trees and found Mesuno, he got to the side of the tree and jumped up. He landed on the spot Mesuno was on. "Mesuno! Where have you been?!" Shippou asked, hugging her leg. Mesuno sweatdropped and answered, "I've been here in this tree, and I'm not as young as you, so don't talk like that..." Shippou let go and responded, "You're right, I'm sorry. But still, I missed you!" Mesuno smiled and spoke, "Don't worry, we're all in one place, there...." She pointed to Shippous heart. He smiled himself and said, "Yeah, you're right, I shouldn't have been so worried...." Mesuno put Shippou on her head and jumped down from the tree. She walked towards where the others were, she was once again thinking about what had happened when Rick took over Rokyokus body. "He was my jewel shard partner....." she mumbled, looking at the ground instead of where she was going. "Uhh.... Mesuno? You might wanna look up or else we'll die...." Shippou spoke, nervously. "Huh?" Mesuno asked, picking up her head. In front of her was the Wolf Demon known as Kouga. She jumped back and gasped. "Wh-Wh-What are you doing here?!" she asked, backing away two more steps. "I've come for the jewel shards Rokyoku left you, why else would I be here?" Kouga the Wolf Demon answered, crossing his arms across his chest. "Why'd I give them to you? Do you take me for a fool?" she growled, getting mad. Her blue braclet began to glow as her anger increased. "You are easy to fool, and you better give them to me before I kill you!!" Kouga yelled angerily. "I Choose Not To Give Them To You!!" Mesuno yelled, foxfire burning in her left hand. It was indeed blue, but it immidiately froze, it was now fire in ice! She threw it at Kouga, and Kouga just jumped out of the way. When the iced fire hit the ground, the ice broke and the fire was let out, it burned to grass it landed on. "Shippou, go get Kagome, he wouldn't do any of this if Kagome was here!!" Mesuno exclaimed, throwing another iced flame. Shippou nodded and scurried off to find Kagome. Mesuno turned back to Kouga and made two more Iced Foxfireballs, she threw them at Kouga, but they kept missing. Kouga couldn't make a big sandstorm tornado due to no sand, so he'd have to either fight on the grass, or run.  
  
Shippou ran and ran, he saw Miroku looking at Sangos bottom as she bent over to pick up her boomerang. He sweatdropped and ran right passed them and over to Kagome. Kagome was helping Inuyasha by giving infomation about what happened that night. Shippou nearly ran into Kagome, but instead, he ran into Inuyashas foot. He was pushed backward, but he jumped up and yelled, "Mesuno's In Trouble!!!" Inuyasha looked at Shippou and yelled back, "WHO CARES?!?!" Kagome slapped Inuyasha and asked Shippou what was wrong. "Mesuno is in a fight with Kouga for Jewel Shards!!" Shippou exclaimed, "Follow Me!!!" He scurried back to where he last saw Mesuno and Kouga fighting. Kagome pulled Inuyasha to go with them, and Sango didn't have any problem taking Miroku with her. Kirara grabbed a mouthful of cookies and began to run after Sango and Miroku, not wanting to be left behind, but then she remembered, she wasn't supposed to leave the camp site. She had to protect it, so she turned back and ate her cookies.  
  
When Shippou got there, Mesuno had shot an icey arrow at Kouga. Shippou gasped and said the himself, "She's using one of her best attacks!!" He turned around and saw Kagome on Inuyashas back, Inuyasha was running straight at Shippou. Shippou got scared and ran up a tree to watch. Kagome got off of Inuyashas back, she made a frustrated look. She even had a frustrated mark on her head, she walked towards Kouga. Mesuno stopped fighting and jumped to the tree Shippou was in. Kouga was about to go after Mesuno when he heard Kagome say, "Kouga!!" Kouga turned to Kagome and stood up straight. "Kagome! What are you doing here??" he asked, sweating. "I'll tell you what I'm doing here, I'm here telling you to stop fighting one of my best friends!!" Kagome yelled at him. After saying that, she turned around with a 'Humph' and she crossed her arms over her chest. Kouga looked down, his eyes closed, his eyebrow twitched, and he said, "I need the jewel shards she has...." Kagome looked at him and responded, "She Doesn't Have Any Jewel Shards!! I Could Detect Them Easily If She Did!!" Kouga looked at her, his eyebrows raised. "You better be right, for Mesunos sake... 'Cause if you're lieing, she's going to die just like what happened to Rokyoku!!" he yelled, then he walked off. Kagome watched him leave, and she made a confused look. Mesuno was squating on the ground, trying to catch her breath. Shippou jumped down from the tree and asked, "What happened?" Mesuno looked at the little fox demon, but her vision began to blur. The only words she said were, "Poisonous Wasps..." She passed out after saying that, and Shippou jumped up in surprise. He ran to Kagome, he was crying as he said this, "Mesuno's Been Poisoned!!" Kagome gasped and asked, "How'd that happened??" Shippou told her what Mesuno said before she passed out, and Kagome gasped again. "Oh no!! Those Were The Poisonous Bees That Were Used To Plug Up Miroku's Hand!!" She ran back to the camp site to grab her medicine box. Shippou went over to Mesuno and cryed. "It'll be ok, Mesuno..... Kagome will come with an antidote...." he cried, sitting beside his older cousin. Sango and Miroku watched as Shippou cried, Sango leaned against Miroku, and Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. His other hand held his staff, they both watched, their eyes threatened to begin crying. "It's so sad... Shippou's only family may die today...." Sango spoke, starting to cry. Miroku also began to cry, he nodded to what Sango said.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	2. Rokyokus Message

Inu Yasha  
Let's Not Start This Again  
  
Chapter 2 - Rokyoku's Message  
  
It was a bit scary, there was no body around except Mesuno. She looked around, but all she could see was the thick fog that clouded the whole place. Mesuno tried to figure out where she was, but she knew she hadn't been there before, or had she? Her red fox ears moved in every direction, hoping to hear somebody or something. She nearly jumped when she heard a boys voice call out her name. She looked in every direction, hoping to find the person that had the voice. There was a shadow in the fog, Mesuno looked straight at it and gasped as the person came into sight. He his charcoal- colored hair blew in the breeze, wolf ears were at the top of his head, and a wolf tail slowly moved with the breeze as well. Mesuno stared at him, tears forming in her eyes. The boy came out of the fog, his eyes stared back at Mesuno. "Ro-Ro-Rokyoku?" she asked, her tears preparing to release. The boy smiled and nodded, answering Mesuno's question. Mesuno ran over to him and hugged him, she was most definately crying oout of happiness of seeing him. He hugged back a little, then he let go and said, "You won't have to worry, Mesuno. What I said back then was true, I will come back." Mesuno was still crying, but it stopped a little. Another drop of her tears came down her cheek, and Rokyoku wiped it away. "We can find the jewels again, just like before. But for now, I can only be close, in your dreams..." he cooed, then he began to fade away. Mesuno's tears stopped, and she took a deep breath.  
  
Mesuno had been asleep for quite a while, they all knew she would survive. Only one thing was on their minds, why was Mesuno crying in her sleep? Kagome had come back one hour ago and she had poured a bit of medicine into Mesuno's mouth. Mesuno had gulped it down, so they knew she was alive.  
  
Shippou stared at Mesuno's sleeping figure and he could have sworn he saw her ears twitch. He had! They twitched again, then once more. He jumped up and ran to Kagome, yelling, "Mesuno's Awake!!" Kagome and Sango followed Shippou over to Mesuno's body to see that it was true. Mesuno's ears were twitching, and her tail was trying to move up a little bit. Finally, those emerald eyes had opened, seeing Kagome, Sango and Shippou above her. Mesuno sat up and yawned, but then she almost fell back over due to Shippou jumping on her to hug her. "Mesuno! You're Alive! Thank Kami, You're Alive!!" the small fox tyke exclaimed, hugging his older cousin. "Na-Nani?" Mesuno asked, rubbing her her head, "I feel like I got hit by a truck...." "I wish you were, but you got hit with something even worse!" Shippou exclaimed, letting go of his cousins neck. Kagome bent down and said, "You were hit with a big chunk of poison from what I've seen....." "Oh yeah... Kouga must be working with Naraku if he got the insects of hell....." Mesuno spoke, then she gasped, "Wait!! Didn't we defeat Naraku already?!" Sango gasped and answered, "That's what I remember! But..." "But what?" Shippou asked, jumping onto Mesunos head. "But what if Kohaku was still under his spell? What if Kohaku saved Naraku before Inuyasha swung his sword?" Sango asked, looking down at the ground. "I never thought of that... That could be what happened, ya know... He could still be out there somewhere....." Mesuno answered, looking up at the sky, she sighed, "Somebody up there really doesn't like us..."  
  
It took a while for Mesuno to remember what happened in her dream, but when she did, she gasped. Shippou was on her head, so he looked down at her and asked, "What's wrong?" Kagome and Sango looked at Mesuno and wanted to know what was going on. "When I was knocked out, I had a dream... My old partner was in it... He said that he'd come back, but it was just a dream... I wonder if it was a sign, or a message...." she answered, looking at the ground. Shippou sighed and looked up at the sky, "It's probably a message... Rokyoku's Message...."  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	3. The Return Of Sango's Lost Sister

Inu Yasha  
Let's Not Start This Again  
  
Chapter 3 - The Return Of Sangos Lost Sister  
  
Inuyasha walked ahead of the group, leading the way. Kagome slowly pedaled on her bike, not wanting to run over Inuyasha or Myoga if he was around. Miroku walked at the side of the path, holding his staff. Sango was looking down at the ground as she walked, trying to remember the old memories she had long forgotten. Mesuno had known Sango since they both were four years old, she too was trying to remember a fateful day that happened when they both were young.  
  
Shippou had fallen asleep on Mesuno's head again, that made her sweatdrop. "Hey Inuyasha... Where exactly are we going?" Kagome asked, still pedaling on her bike, but slowly. "Well isn't it obvious? We're looking for Naraku and the jewel shards, that's what." Inuyasha answered, jumping up and making a flip. He landed on the back part of Kagome's bike, standing there as she pedaled. Shippou woke up, those cute little green eyes opened, and he looked up, seeing Inuyasha on Kagome's bike as Kagome pedaled. He yawned and jumped off of Mesunos head, scurrying over to the front of Kagome's bike and jumping into the basket. "Ah! This is more comfortable..." he muttered as he drifted off into another nap. Kagome and Mesuno giggled at this, thinking that he was so adorable. "Feh, can't this thing go any faster?" Inuyasha whined, crossing his arms over his chest as he always did when on her bike. Kagome was about to answer, when Kouga stormed in again. "Hello again, Kagome. It seems that you were wrong yesterday ..." he interrupted, his arms also crossed over his chest. "What do you mean??" Kagome asked, glaring at him. "Mesuno Does Have Jewel Shards!!" he announced, he continued being on his big sandstorm tornado and he stormed towards Mesuno, "GIVE ME YOUR JEWEL SHARDS!!!!" Mesuno gasped, and let out a bunch of Foxfire arrows, they all went for Kouga. That gave Mesuno enough time to get out of the way, so she quickly leaped out of the way and got ready to shoot an icey fireball at him.  
  
Sango stepped into the fight and took off her usual clothes, she now wore her demon fighting clothes. She got a hold on her boomerang and threw it at Kouga. It spun through the air and it got him in the back, after hitting him it went straight back to her. Mesuno was about to shoot the fireball, but Kouga quickly got it to back-fire. The ball hit Mesuno instead of him, she was pushed back and was also burned. She had fallen to the ground, and she struggled to get back up, but she couldn't. She just lay there, knocked out again. Sango saw this and growled, "DAMN YOU!!!" She threw her boomerang again, but Kouga dodged it by jumping up over it. Even when it came back towards him, he was ready! He jumped up and dodged it again. Sango caught it and growled again. She looked to her side and remember about the knife. She got a good hold on the bottom end of the chain and she threw the knife at Kouga. He had gotten his leg, and she pulled on the chain so he fell down. She was about the send the boomerang flying again, but she saw that those insects of hell were back again. "Not Again!!" The insects flew at her, pointing their stingers at her. She managed to dodge a few of them, but she wasn't very lucky once one of them got her. She gasped when one got her, but after that one had gotten her, six more had gotten her. She fell to the ground, in pain of the poison that now threatened to kill her. Miroku was knocked out from running into a rock when trying to get away from Kouga, the same happened to Inuyasha and Shippou. Kagome was knocked out by Inuyasha landing on her, he had landed HARD on her.  
  
There was a swift wind, and then an exterminators chained knife appeared, wrapped around Kougas neck. A girl about the age of nineteen appear on a boulder, she was holding the other end of the chain. She wore the exact same armored outfit as Sango, but instead of it being lined with pink, it was lined with violet purple. She glared at Kouga, tightening her grip on the chain and pulling towards herself. Since she did it, the part around Kougas neck had tightened, he choked a little. "You dare to mess with my friends and family again, and you will pay dearly...." she hissed coldly at him, lightening her grip on the chain. He took off the chained knife and made another tornado, he stormed away on it, the insects following him.  
  
Once Kagome had woken up and seen the dead poison bees on the ground, she knew that Sango had been poisoned. She took out the same medicine she had given Mesuno the day before, and made Sango drink it. Sango sat up and panted, looking around. She saw Mesuno had woken up and was sitting against a tree. She looked around again, and she saw the boulder. She looked at the top of it and saw the girl that saved them. She gasped, another pupil appearing in each of her eyes. She slowly got to her feet and took a step towards the girl. "Me-Mesuki ...." Sango whispered, moving her hand towards the girl on the boulder. Sango knew that the girl was familiar to her, and the name is whispered was just a name that popped into her head. The girl's cold brown eyes softened at the sight of Sango saying that name. "I didn't think you'd remember me.... Little sister...." the girl cooed, smiling. "Little.... Sister...?" Sango whispered to herself, her eyes widening. She was getting her memory back from when she was ten.  
  
~ Flash Back ~  
  
It was a starry night, and a young, ten year old Sango was walking with five other people. There was a fourteen year old girl next to Sango, the girl smiled. "You won't do that bad, Sango. You've been practicing, and you have gotten better!" the girl exclaimed, smiling a sweet smile. The young Sango grinned and said, "Thank you, Mesuki. I'm glad that I have a big sister like you..." The fourteen year old Mesuki smiled again, then looked ahead. There was a big house, a four guards stood to the side of a stoop. On the stoop was a man that was obviously the owner of the house. Mesuki's smile disappeared, and her face went serious. "This is going to be another easy demon slaying attempet, but still. None of these exterminating outings are fun, and somebody always gets hurt." she said in a serious tone. Sango looked up at Mesuki, then she made a nervous look again. "Alright, we're here everyone!" a man yelled, he was obviously Sango's and Mesuki's father. "A giant spider has been destroying the village, we need you to exterminate it." on the ther guards spoke. The owner that was in the middle looked at all of the exterminaters and saw Sango and Mesuki. "Women? Do you believe that these women could possibly help?! And that one is very young!" the owner yelled angerily. "I have only brought the finest Demon Slayers, though they are women, and young, they are very good." the father answered, bowing. "Heh, well I should hope so." the owner hissed, looking up as the sky turned black, "It Is Here!"  
  
All of the Slayers looked up at the sky, seeing the giant, Spider Demon come down from the black clouds. Sango gasped and took a step back. "Sango, this is what we were called here to do, get your Boomerang ready!" Mesuki yelled, running forward to the demon. Mesuki ran behind the other four men and the father, she stuck her hand under her knife and pulled out a sword. It was very shiny, and it was very sharp, if a leaf were to fall onto the blade, it would automaticly be cut in half. She got ready to slash at the spider, but first one of the men held the spiders neck down. She slashed at the Spider Demon seventeen times, since she was very flash, it only looked like she slashed seven times. The spiders head was all slashed up, and its eyes popped out and headed straight for her! She jumped up and threw her sword at one eye, and her chained knife at the other. The sword went right threw the eye, cutting it in half, and the knife cut the other eye half way before being pulled back to Mesuki. "Ah.... That older female did quite well...." the owner muttered, watching.  
  
Young Sango watched at her older sister got rid of the eyes. She looked down and saw that she was being tied up by the leg with the web. Mesuki looked to Sango and quickly grabbed her sword and ran towards Sango. "Don't Move!!" Mesuki exclaimed, throwing three slashes to Sango. The webs were cut off, and Sango was scratchless. Sango saw the legs trying to move back up to the clouds. She wanted to try and cut them off to stop it from even moving one inch. She got her boomerang ready and jumped up high, she threw the boomerang, it cut off all of legs on the left side of the Spider Demon. The boomerang flew back to Sango, and she caught it. She smiled to herself that she finally did a good job. Then, something unexpected happened...  
  
Mesuki sighed and sheathed her sword again, she looked to her father and the other exterminators and gasped. They were all knocked out! She saw bumps on their heads, and she turned to Sango. Sango's eyes couldn't be seen, she had her hand to her boomerang that was on her back, she was walking towards her. Mesuki gasped and asked, "Why Did You Do That, Sango?!" Sango didn't answer, she just kept walking towards Mesuki. Mesuki backed away, then looked behind Sango. She saw a spider web connected to her back! She followed the gaze and looked at the owner. "YOU!!! YOU ARE DOING THIS!! RELEASE HER!!!" Mesuki yelled in anger, running passed Sango and towards the owner with her knife. Then, Mesuki stopped, and walked slowly, then she fell to her knees. She slowly looked behind herself and saw Sango with a scared face. "Me-Mesuki... What have I done?! What Have I Done?!" Sango yelled, she took four running steps, but then Mesuki yelled, "Stay Back, Sango!!" Sango stopped and took five steps backward. Mesuki got shot by seven arrows from the guards for trying to kill the owner. She almost fell on her back, but she painfully kept her balance. The knife wasn't on her back anymore because Sango had pulled it back. Sango ran to her older sister and began to cry. "Mesuki, I'm so sorry.... It wasn't me, I swear it..." she said as she cryed. Mesuki held up her hand and took Sangos small hand in hers. "I know it wasn't, Sango... It was the... own.... er...." Mesuki muttered, then she fell to the right side, her eyes closed. "Mesuki!!" Sango exclaimed, tears coming down harder.  
  
~ End of Flash Back ~  
  
Sango's eyes filled with tears, she stuck her hand into her pocket and pulled out a silver headband. Mesuki smiled her sweet smile, she slid down the side of the boulder and took seven steps towards Sango. She stopped and looked at her younger sister with soft eyes. Sango ran towards Mesuki and hugged her, she was crying as she hugged her. Mesuki hugged her back and said, "You have really gotten better while I was away..." Sango let go of her sister and smiled. "I sure have! You could say that I've followed in your foot steps!" she exclaimed happily. Mesuki grinned and asked, "You didn't think you'd be seeing me again, did you, Sango?" Sango shook her head, "But now you're back!" She handed the headband to Mesuki and smiled, "I've been saving it for you ..." Mesuki smiled and took it in her hand, putting it back on.  
  
Kagome tilted her head in confusion. "Sango has an older sister?" she asked no body in particular. Mesuno slowly got up and walked towards Sango and Mesuki. "Mesuki!" Mesuno exclaimed running over and hugging her, "You're Alive! But...." Mesuno let go of Mesuki, "How?" "When I was buried, I dug myself out. I couldn't die, life was to sweet, and I knew Sango didn't do it on purpose..." Mesuki answered, looking to Sango. Sango looked down at the ground, "It seems that history has repeated itself, Mesuki... The same thing that happened to you, happened to me... Kohaku, our younger brother, he was under the control of the same man... I nearly died myself, but he was the one I thought had died...." Mesuno looked down at the ground also and spoke, "Kohaku is alive, he's been under the control of Naraku...." Mesuki's eyes widened, she asked, "Naraku?! That evil demon is still alive?!" Sango nodded, looking back to her older sister. "Mesuki, will you travel with us? It'll be better if family travels together." Mesuno spoke, thinking of how close Sango and Mesuki used to be. "Yeah! That's a great idea! Please say yes!" Sango exclaimed happily, taking hold of Mesuki's arm. Mesuki looked at Sango and thought that it was like when they were younger. "Sure." Mesuki answered with a smile. Sango and Mesuno smiled and went back over to the rest of the gang. They all agreed to letting Mesuki travel with them, except for Inuyasha. Mesuki still traveled with them whether he liked it or not.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	4. Sesshomaru's Revenge and Mesuki's Goodby...

InuYasha  
Let's Not Start This Again  
  
Chapter 4 - Sesshomaru's Revenge and Mesuki's Good-bye  
  
It was a dark, rainy day, Miroku had once again tricked the wealthest man in the area to let them in. They stood inside the mansion, Kagome and Shippou sat down to eat, Inuyasha went to a corner, his food next to him. Sango and Mesuki sat with Kagome, and Mesuno sat with Shippou, all of them were eatting. Miroku was putting sutras at every corner of the mansion to make the "Evil, Black Cloud" that hung over them disappear. "So Mesuki, you're Sango's elder sister? You must be a really good Demon Slayer then!" Kagome spoke, wanting to start conversation since it was so quiet. "Yeah, I'm pretty good... And I bet Sango's all ready better than me by now!" Mesuki responded, lightly pushing her elbow to Sango's arm. "I probably am, but there's no way I'll ever be in the same league as you! But still, you've got your sword and axe, while I got my sword, axe and boomerang." Sango laughed, taking in a bite of rice. Shippou and Mesuno moved their dinner plates over to the other girls and sat down with them. "That's very true, Mesuki. Sango does out number you in weapons...." Mesuno spoke with a playful grin. All of the girls laughed, and as they laughed, Miroku walked in. "Wow! We've certainly got a pleasent load of women!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together once. "You Pervert!! Don't Even Think About It!!" Sango and Kagome yelled, Mesuki was a bit confused, and Mesuno just ignored him. "Aww.... All right..." Miroku muttered sadly, walking over to another corner and sitting down, his food all ready in front of him. The girls laughed again, Shippou joined in this time, and Inuyasha just plain fell asleep from being totally bored.  
  
Fog was everywhere in sight, it continued to rain, and it was much darker than before. In the distance, you could see a tall man walking, a small imp with a staff with the face of a woman and an old man walked at his side, and on the man's shoulder was a small, female child. The imp ran forward, seeing a village near by. "Lord Sesshomaru! A village is very near! Shall we go for a visit?" the imp asked, looking to the man behind him. "That's fine with me, Jaken." Sesshomaru answered, his voice and face looked calm. The young girl on his shoulder was smiling at Sesshomaru, looking at him from where she sat. "Is there anything wrong, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, looking to the girl on his shoulder. She shook her head and answered, "Nothing's wrong, I'm just happy I'm not lost again... I'm just happy to be here with you again, Sesshy!" She hugged head since she was on his shoulder. Sesshomaru grinned and walked on with Jaken to the village.  
  
Sesshomaru had killed everyone in the village as soon as he got there, Rin had been left with Jaken to wait outside of the village. Everything was in ruins, he saw a suspicious looking man and he had nearly killed and grabbed him by the head. "So you say you know where a monk, a bunch of girls, a fox child and a dog demon is? Where? Before I crack your head wide open, I must know." Sesshomaru threatened. "O-Ok!! I'll Tell!! They're At A Mansion In The Next Village To the North!!" the man exclaimed in a frightened tone, trying to release himself from Sesshomaru's grasp. Sesshomaru smirked and said, "You have been of much help to me.... But now... You die..." His fingers glowed bright green and the mans flesh with burnt off of its skull. Sesshomaru threw the dead skellition of the guy to a house that was on fire. He walked back to Jaken and Rin, picking Rin up and setting her onto his shoulder. He turned to the north and walked on, Jaken following close from behind. They would try to have another chance to kill Inuyasha. Sesshomaru might've been Inuyasha's elder brother that happened to be a full fleadged youkai, while Inuyasha was only a mere hanyou. They hated each very much and would do almost anything to kill each other.  
  
That morning, Kagome had woken up to see that she had fell asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder! She blushed, but shook it off. She was indeed his girlfriend since what happened when they first met Rick Pepito, but she sometimes felt as if that hadn't happened. But she and Inuyasha remembered that day so well, so they know it happened. Now that Rick's back, things might be a little harder. They've got Rick Pepito, Kouga, and Naraku on their case, they can't afford to get another enemy. Though, they have one more enemy that they had forgotten about, and that enemy is coming after them. Kagome looked around the room, she saw Sango leaning on Miroku as they both slept, Mesuno was asleep with Shippou cuddling up to her, and Mesuki was asleep in a corner. She looked outside for a moment, seeing that it was morning. She sighed quietly and leaned back on Inuyasha's shoulder, then she fell asleep once more.  
  
That morning Sango yelled when she figured out who she was leaning against. She jumped up and landed next to Mesuki, yelling, "Miroku!! You Pervert!! I Don't Remember Going To Lean On You When I Got Tired!!!" Mesuki smirked to herself and had to stuff her whole fist into her mouth so she couldn't giggle to much. Sango turned to see Mesuki trying not to chuckle, she growled and yelled, "DID YOU DO THIS?!" Mesuki pulled her fist out of her mouth and shook her head, trying not to grin, but she did. She began to laugh super hard that she fell over and was punching the ground, "This Was Priceless!! I Couldn't Help Myself, I Just HAD To Do It!" Sango had two anime veins and punched at Mesuki, hoping she'd hit her. But, Sango's punch missed. Mesuki had stopped laughed and dodged it just in time. "To Slow!" Mesuki declared, making a flip on the floor and jumping over to the door. "GET BACK HERE!!!" Sango yelled angerily, running towards Mesuki. Mesuki kept laughing, until there was a small tremor. Sango stopped too and went over to the door, opening it and looking outside, Mesuki looking over Sango's shoulder. A bunch of the huts were on fire, and villagers lay dead on the ground! The two Demon Slaying Sisters gasped and looked at each other. "Uhh.... Guys?" they both asked in unison. "Y'all might wanna..." Mesuki started, looking back at all the flames and dead people. "Take a look at this...." Sango finished for Mesuki, also looking at all the madness. Inuyasha and Kagome got up and went to take a look, Miroku and Mesuno after them, and Shippou was once again on Mesuno's head. They all gasped, a person appeared walking towards them, a small girl on his shoulder, and an imp with a staff walked next to the man and the girl. Inuyasha growled at the tall man, it was obvious of who it was. "Sesshomaru...." he growled under his breath, but Kagome could hear him. "Oh no.... not again...." she mumbled, sweatdropping to herself.  
  
Sesshomaru stopped, dead in his tracks. He saw Inuyasha growling at him, and he grinned. "It's takin' me a while, but I've finally found you..... Little brother...." he spoke calmly. "Do you know this guy?" Mesuki whispered to Sango. Sango nodded and whispered, "Yeah, he's Inuyasha's older, full Demon brother, Sesshomaru." "Oh.... Sibling Rivalry I suppose..." Mesuki muttered, shaking her head and looking back at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha stepped out of the house and stood about two or three yards away from Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru!! To What Honor Do We Have This Visit?!" Inuyasha yelled angerily. "Spare me your faint innocents, I am, of course, here for the Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru answered, putting Rin down and giving Jaken a look that said Protect-Her-Or-Die. Jaken gulped and nodded, taking Rin's hand and walking to a bush to watch and hide. Rin tilted her head and blinked, watching what's going on with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's left arm and, once again, senced a jewel shard. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and knew that look, he looked back at Sesshomaru and yelled, "Hey Sesshomaru!! Did Naraku Give You Another Lousy Human Arm?!" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at Inuyasha, then he looked at Kagome. He then looked back to Inuyasha and sprung towards him, his nails glowing green. He was obviously going to use his poisonous nails, and Inuyasha knew this trick oh to well! He jumped up out of the way and did a flip, jumping towards Sesshomaru again and yelling, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!" He slashed at his older brother, but he had dodged it, only getting scratched on his cheek. Mesuki sighed and sprung towards Sesshomaru, she couldn't be seen! She appeared on the ground a yard or two away from Sesshomaru, and her chain appeared around his neck. It was getting tighter and tighter around his neck, he growled and looked at Mesuki. "A-A human??" he thought, bringing up his poisonous nails to the chain. He broke right there and he quickly began towards Mesuki. Mesuki smirked and dodged his attack, yelling, "To Slow!" She disappeared into thin air and appeared on his back, her sword getting ready to slice him. He gasped and got jumped up, making her fall. He then saw Sango getting ready to throw her boomerang, then he had an idea. He sped towards her, getting ready to go right through her. Mesuki saw this and gasped, she disappeared into thin air. Sango gasped and shut her eyes tightlt, waiting for the attack to go through her, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Mesuki in front of her, Sesshomaru's hand sticking out, right through her stomach. Sesshomaru smirked, he knew Mesuki would do this some how. "M-Me- Mesuki....." Sango went to her knees, Mesuki falling to her knees also since Sesshomaru removed his hand. Sango's eyes began to fill with tears, "Mesuki..... Big sister.... I finally get to see you, I get attack and you take the blow..... Why...." Mesuki forced a grin, she weakly said, "Be- Because, that's what big sisters are f-for....." Her eyes widened, and she fell to the ground, blood getting splattering everywhere on the ground. "MESUKI!!!!! You Can't Die!!! You Can't!!! You've Died All Ready!! Now You're Dying Again?! This Isn't Right!!!!" Sango yelled, her tears flowing down her cheeks and straight onto the ground. Mesuki's grin returned, and she whispered quietly, "I'll be back....." Then her body disappeared into dust and blew away in the wind. "MESUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango yelled sadly, falling to the ground herself and crying her eyes out.  
  
Mesuno was leaning against the wall, slowly her own tears went down her cheeks. Shippou was on her head and taking a nap. Kagome was also leaning against the wall, her stuffy nose sniffed as her eyes went up in tears. Miroku began to walk towards Sango, he then bent down and put his arms around her for a hug, he was trying to comfort her. Sango's eyes slowly opened a little, she realized that Miroku was hugging her without being a pervert. She slowly turned towards him and hugged him, too, burying her face in his chest and crying a lot. A small tear went down Miroku's cheek, he felt sorry for Sango. Inuyasha forgot all about Sesshomaru and went over to Kagome. "I don't know why I'm saying this, but I think I might feel sorry for her...." he told Kagome, blinking at Sango. Kagome sniffed again and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "I do, too Inuyasha. I do, too...." Seeing that he had done much e-motional damage, Sesshomaru went over to Rin and Jaken, picking Rin up and placing her on his shoulder. He then walked off, Jaken running close behind.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	5. Naraku's and Kouga's Deal And Kagome's K...

Inu Yasha  
Let's Not Start This Again  
By: The Pokemon Reader  
  
Chapter 5  
Kouga's And Naraku's Deal And Kagome's Kidnapped By Kouga, Again!!  
  
It was a bright, and sunny day, unlike yesterday's stormy weather. Kouga the Wolf Demon was out for a walk, thinking about Kagome again, but then Inuyasha appeared in his daydream of Kagome. He growled and yelled angerily, "What Does She See In That Half Breed?!" "A common people for most men...." a voice spoke to the side of Kouga. Kouga turned and saw a person in a baboon skin, he sighed and said, "Oh, Naraku. It's just you..." "Kouga, what would you say to a little deal? You can get your woman back, and I get the jewel shards that they have...." Naraku spoke in a calm and smooth voice. Kouga smirked at Naraku and responded, "All right... You've got a deal..." Naraku smirked under his baboon skin, he then disappeared into thin air.Kouga was smirking and walking off towards where he might find his woman, Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha was asleep in a tree, dreaming of how him and Kagome had confessed their love long ago, and also dreaming about what he might look like when he was a full fledged demon. Kagome was picking apples with Sango out of the tree, humming 'Fukai Mori' to herself. Mesuno sat at the foot of a tree, leaning against it and watching the sky, Shippou was asleep in her lap. Last, but not least, Miroku was away, looking for another place to stay. "Sango, I can imagine how you feel about losing your sister again,and I'm very sorry..." Kagome spoke, frowning as she picked a few more apples. Sango sigh and responded, "Well, I've had to face it twice before, now I have to face it again... She's gone, and that's all there is to it..." They continued to pick apples, then they moved on the get another empty basket and pick of peaches. Mesuno stared up at the sky, closing her eyes for a moment. Then she felt something fall on her fore head, she sat up and looked to her side, seeing a cherry. "A cherry? Yum!" she spoke, picking up the cherry and tossing it into her mouth. She would chew on it, then spit out the seed and the small stick. She licks her fingers, and then hears something. Her red fox ears perk up and twitch, someone was coming, someone fast! She gasped to herself, she ran to Sango and Kagome. "KAGOME!!! KOUGA'S COMING AFTER US AGAIN!!!!!" a frightened Mesuno yelled. Mesuno was running so fast, that when she tried to stop, she accidentily knocked over the two ladders Kagome had brought from her time. Mesuno was also yelling so loud that Miroku came running and Inuyasha woke up, and I gotta say, Inuyasha is a REALLY severe sleeper. "GEEZ MESUNO!! DO YOU HAVE TO YELL SO LOUD?!?!" Inuyasha yelled angerily. Mesuno's ears flattened against her head, then she replied, "Well Sooooorry!! I wasn't sure if you wanted Kagome to get kidnapped again!" "Huh?!" Inuyasha asked, he sat up and raised his head, but his head hit a branch and he came falling, head first, to the ground. Sango and Miroku began to laugh at this, seeing Inuyasha falling out of a tree wasn't as common these days. Hearing Mesuno yelling and Miroku and Sango laughing, young Shippou finally awoke. "Hey guys, what's going on?" he asked, sitting up and yawning. "Kouga's coming for Kagome again... I over heard him just now... and he's not far away..." Mesuno answered, hoping to get everybody else's attention. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and got in front of Kagome. "I won't let that Love Struck bastard get you again, Kagome..." he muttered to herself, he didn't even know Kagome heard. Mesuno got to Kagome's left, Sango got to Kagome's right and Miroku got behind Kagome. "Oh No You Don't!!" Kagome yelled, grabbing the back of Miroku's robes and moving him to Sango's spot and moving Sango to be behind her. Kagome sighed and grinned, "You all are trying to protect me?" They all nodded, and Shippou and Kilala jumped onto each of Kagome's shoulders. "We wouldn't want to to get kidnapped again... You mean to much to us as it is..." Shippou spoke, hugging Kagome's head. "Awww... Shippou...." Kagome spoke in awe.  
  
Just then, Kouga appeared a yard away from them. "Well well, it looks like they're trying to protect her.... But that won't work..." Kouga muttered to himself, the wolfs of his clan appeared. They all ran to fight with The Group Of InuYasha, and this might keep them distracted while Kouga makes off with Kagome. Inuyasha wasn't happy about this, with these wolves around, it would be pretty hard to protect Kagome. Inuyasha un-sheathed his Tetsusaiga and slashed at the wolves, but move and move kept coming!Sango got out of her regular clothes and was now wearing her Demon Slaying clothes, she took her Boomernag off of her back and threw it at a bunch of the wolves, but still the wolves kept coming. Miroku began to hit the wolves back with his staff, then when he found a chance, he opened up his Wind Tunnel and let a bunch of the wolves get sucked in, but then trouble came. The Poisonous Insects known only as the Insects Of Hell appeared, Miroku quickly closed his Wind Tunnel so he wouldn't get poisoned like what had happened once before. Shippou was inside Mesuno's shirt, scared and not wanting to fight, while Mesuno was doing all the fighting. Her firey blue bow would appear and her fiery red arrows would then appear, She would take the arrows and shoot them at the wolves as they came at her. Kilala was trying to keep the wolves away from Kagome, but it wasn't working to well. Kouga had his chance, he appeared next to Kagome and he picked her up and began running. Kagome gasped and yelled, "InuYasha!! Help Me!!" Inuyasha stopped looking at the wolves, he saw Kouga carrying Kagome. He growled and ran after them, he was really getting pissed off about this. "KOUGA!!! YOU LET GO OF KAGOME!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled angerily, running after them. "Sorry you stupid Half Breed, but Naraku promised me this girl for her shards and I don't think our future should have you In It!!" Kouga yelled back, move poisonous insects appearing to stop Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped and began slashing at them with his sword, but he had to stop for good since so many insects were coming! "InuYasha!!!!!!" Kagome yelled, holding out her hand towards him, but she was to far away from him to help. "Kagome!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he did the same, but more insects came to stop him from going to her. Kagome looked at Kouga with eyes filled with tears, "Why Are You Doing This?!" Kouga moved his head to look at her, "Because, you're MY woman now, and nothing will every change that when I get you to Naraku..." Kagome's tears disappeared and she blinked, thinking *Naraku?! Kouga's Working With Naraku?!*  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
